


Batfamily One-Shots

by SnowyMarvel



Category: Batfamily - Fandom
Genre: Feels, Fluff, but mostly feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyMarvel/pseuds/SnowyMarvel
Summary: Just another collection of one-shots around the batfamily. Other DC characters might occasionally make an appearance.





	1. Chapter 1

  Green Arrow and Speedy were coming back from a mission where they had to take down a drug traffic in Star City. They had been working all night long to stop a drug trafficking at Star City's docks and had finally managed to stop it. The drug had been intercepted by the police and would be taken care of during the following hours.

"Excellent work today, Speedy," the green appareled man smiled as he gently put his hand on his sidekick's shoulder and laid his bow on a metallic table. 

"Thanks Ollie," the teen smiled broadly as he removed his bow from behind his back as well and removed his domino mask. Both men were walking towards Roy's working room, still wearing their suits.

"So, what are you planning to do now?" Oliver asked, still smiling.

Roy took out an arrow from his quiver and swiftly flipped it between his fingers. "Actually, I was thinking about improving this arrow here. I've been trying to improve it but it's not working the way I want it to. Its range isn't wide enough. Also, I'd like it to contain some sticky foam in this little shell which would be freed once its tip would come in contact with the floor or a person."

Oliver ruffled Roy's hair affectionately. "That's a great idea."

"Yup, Jaybird gave me this idea during a training session and I thought it actually was a very good idea too."

"Jaybird?"

"Yeah, that's Jason's nickname now."

Oliver laughed lightly, "you and Jason are good friends now?"

"Yep. I like him, he's funnier than the first Robin and, I don't know, we work better together." Roy and Oliver had now reached the teen's working table where all his tools and arrows which were waiting to be fixed were, scattered in what Roy called his "organized mess". The young redhead put the arrow he had in his hands on the table and left his bow and quiver against the steel table's foot. The boy sat on his chair and immediately started to work on his arrow. He nimbly opened it and expertly analyzed the way he could add the foam capsule in it. 

Oliver looked at him with a little smile. "Do you need a ha-" He got cut off by his phone which started to ring. The caller's name appeared on the screen and he frowned. "Excuse me a second Roy."

"No problemo, Ollie," the teen replied, his sight fixed on the arrow not noticing Oliver walking away. "Maybe if I move this component here its range would be improved" he thought out loud, manipulating the arrow nimbly. He grabbed a tiny screwdriver on his left. "I'll have to put a nail here if I want to add a tiny wing on its side... Jaybird, you really had a good idea." The redhead was totally focused on his work when Oliver walked inside Roy's working room once again. So focused that he didn't noticed the man's overwhelmed expression. His arm was hanging by his side, his phone still in his hand. The screen was still turned on. He hadn't been to one who hung up...

Oliver didn't knew how to tell the news to Roy. He himself felt tears coming up. He observed the joyful teen in front of him and couldn't find the words to announce the news. Oliver peeled his mask off his face and swallowed before he finally cleared his throat. "Roy?"

His tone betrayed him.

The teen immediately turned around with the arrow in his hand, his broad grin fading as soon as he noticed his mentor's expression.. "Something's wrong Ollie?" he frowned.

Oliver stood in the middle of the room, feeling Roy's sight on him. He clenched his eyes shut and wished all of this was just a nightmare. He would have pinched himself if Roy wasn't looking at him, not aware of what was happening. He wished he wouldn't be the one to tell him. He wished it wasn't the truth. He wished it was just a joke, nothing else than a joke. A bad one though.

However, the man swallowed his saliva, hardly, and dropped the bomb. Roy's eyes darted wide open and he dropped the arrow to the floor. He couldn't believe it. No. This was impossible. The teen raked his hands through his hair before he, as calmly as he could manage, asked Ollie to leave him alone.

Oliver lowered his eyes and left the room without another word. Roy's sight was absentmindedly locked towards the floor. He felt tears coming up but violently wiped them away with his sleeve. He then clenched his fists as tightly as he could and, out of rage, punched the nearest wall with all his strength, creating a large hole in it. Furious, he walked back to his desk and flipped it with all his strength, sending flying everything which had been standing on it and crashing on the floor in a thunderous sound which echoed through the whole room. 

Roy let himself fall to the floor and took his head between his hands, his body shaking with sobs. Oliver words were still echoing in his head.

" _It was Bruce... Jason... Jason is dead..._ "


	2. Short Stack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason doesn't want Damian to grow taller than he is. 
> 
> I don't know what this is and it sounded better in my head but well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

As soon as Dick had been adopted by Bruce, Alfred got used to measure the boy's size every year. When Jason joined the family as well, it became a ritual for him too. Obviously, Jason had always been proud of being taller than Dick. Well, actually, he had always been proud to be the tallest out of all his brothers. Every little pencil mark on the wall showed how much he was towering them when they were all the same age, until the pencil marks stopped for him when he was fifteen...

So when Jason came back and was in good terms with his family again, he obviously mocked Damian's small size by calling him Short Stack (amongst several other nicknames). The young boy hated being called like this and often ended up really angry at his big brother.

However, as the years went by, Damian grew up significantly so that, at the age of fourteen, he became taller than Jason when the latter was the same age. When Jason saw the pencil mark of his brother above his own on the wall, he glitched.

Literally.

He stood there, his red helmet tucked under his arm, his mouth wide open, during at least ten minutes. When Tim saw him and asked him if he was alright, he only pointed at the green pencil mark on the wall. Tim had to bite his cheek not to laugh and simply patted his brother's back gently before he went to the batcomputer to enter new data into the database. 

The day of Damian's fifteenth birthday, the whole family headed to the wall and waited for Alfred to mark the teen's size with a green pen, as usual. Jason waited at the back of the room, his arms folded and his back pressed against the wall. Fatally, Jason's fear became true. Damian was taller than he was when he was fifteen himself. The teen flashed him a smirk, much to Dick and Bruce's amusement.

"You're still shorter than I am, Short Stack," Jason snapped before he walked away and heard Damian laughing behind him. Jason pouted during most of the evening until he got scolded by Dick for his 'childish behavior', as the latter called it.

The following year, Damian had become even taller than Dick was and wasn't far from reaching Jason's actual size. Finally, on his seventeenth birthday, Damian was taller than Jason, who was now twenty-six and still not over the fact that he now had to look up to his once so small brother. Damian obviously mocked Jason and nudged him with his elbow and laughed even more at his flabbergasted face. "Who's the short stack now, Short Stack?" 

 

 


End file.
